The Shakespeare Code
by NTonksLupin93
Summary: What if Shakespeare wasn't the only one The Doctor found in 1599.. Please Read and Review, anyone who does will get a jellybaby. I couldn't think of a better title so if anyone's got any suggestions I would be very grateful


Chapter 1

"Come on everybody ready?" Rose called, as her team lined up next to her with large, yellow medallions around they're necks. They all nodded to her, "3,2,1,go!" They all pressed down on the big yellow button.

The bustle of the busy street was heard and they knew they'd reached their destination, 1599. They'd done it finally they'd figured out a way for the devices to travel through time. Now they were to explore.

Rose decided that the others should stay in two's while she went on her own. Her mother protested a little, but she stopped when she realised there was no one more stubborn than her daughter was and also that Rose had threatened to take her back if she got anymore worked up in her condition. So Jackie and Pete went off in one direction and Mickey and his new girlfriend Trish went off in another, when Rose was satisfied that she was alone in the street apart from the 16th century people she set off in her own direction.

"Outside this door a brave new world," The Doctor said proudly.

"What's out there?" Martha asked a little nervous of what she was going to find.

"Take a look," he answered opening the door so she could walk out.

Martha bounded towards the door, excited as a kid at Christmas. She stepped out with The Doctor right behind her. "Where are we?" she asked, that wasn't the right thing to say, "No, I mean when are we? Whole new language," she corrected herself.

"Watch out!" he cried as a man tipped a bucket of waste out of his first floor window. "Sometime before the invention of the toilet."

"Don't worry I've seen worse," she replied to the look of disgust on his face. "Working late night in A+E."

He smiled and carried on down the street, she asked him about stepping on butterflies and changing the human race, he looked slightly confused "What have butterflies ever done to you?"

"What if I kill my grandfather?" she asked still wondering if something was going to go wrong but he plainly asked her if she was planning to.

They carried on down the road talking about how the 21st century and the 16th were very similar, recycling, water cooler, global warming and very popular entertainment. Then he had a thought, "If I'm right we're just by the river… which is right next to…" they ran down the street, Martha still wondering what he was now going on about. He stopped in the middle of a quieter street and looked up to the large building at the end, "The Globe Theatre, brand new, just opened strictly speaking it's not a globe it's a tetradecagon, 14 sides containing the man himself…"

"Shakespeare?" she carried on for him, he grinned at her and nodded, dragging her off towards the theatre.

She knew she had heard it, the familiar churning of the engines as it pulled up in a new place or time… The Tardis had just arrived. She ran to where the sound had come from, pleading with all her heart for it not to have been an illusion, clutching at the slightly warm key that hung round her neck, she stopped abruptly. She just stood there staring at the magnificent Police Box standing oddly out of place in the middle of a busy market road. A broad smile came over her face as she realised who was here.

Slowly she made her way up to it, not daring to blink incase it disappeared. She reached up to touch the wood panelling… it was real.

She pulled off the necklace she was wearing to reveal the key, slowly she lifted it up to the keyhole and turned it, she heard the click of the lock opening and she stepped inside.

It was exactly how she'd last seen it. The controls in the centre of the room shining a greeny blue light at her, The Tardis knew who she was. She took a minute to take in the control room how long it had been since she was last in here. With a happy sigh she turned and made her way out of the door, closing it behind her. She smiled; she'd found The Tardis now she was off to find its owner.

She was walking around, not only thinking about where The Doctor would have most likely headed to but where she was, all she knew was that she was in 1599. She thought back to her school days, in History, at the back of the class talking to Shireen about the latest boy she fancied.

"_1599, 1599," _she thought, _"aha Shakespeare!" _She instantly knew if The Doctor was here he'd go straight to the person who was almost as smart as he was. So she set off towards the giant theatre in the distance hoping to find him along the way.


End file.
